Fire and Ice
by Angie Constantine
Summary: Inspired by odragon's Is Love Real? This is my first Zutara oneshot fanfic and I hope you like it! Review and thanks for reading,sucky at writing summaries.And character death's mentioned.


Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! And I do not own RunawayImagination's story in which I got the quotes out of. Which I might add is not on this website and is a very good story about Draco and Ginny, but that my friends is something different entirely.

A/N: This is a Zutara fans ONLY story! And this is my first Zutara fanfic which was inspired by o-dragon's Is Love Real? Zutara story.

* * *

" _Are you willing to learn how to trust an enemy? You might be wondering as to how that could be possible. Wouldn't I betray you? Wouldn't I try to hurt, destroy or blackmail you? That's what people often wonder about my family and me. At times, I try to do things that might prevent people from embedding that impression into their judgmental minds. But I am only one, and I am only human. That's part of the reason why I don't have the mark of a Death Eater right now," I explained, " Before I entered my last year here, my father wanted me to become one but I told him that that would have to wait until I master the Dark Arts, which, I really avoid trying to learn. It is as tiresome as having to listen to Professor Binns, ranting on about the goblin war. Then, I acted immature which really got my father to change his mind."-Draco, Phenomenology of Love, by RunawayImagination_

_

* * *

_Katara sat by a Northern Tribe river looking into it's depths, tears streaked her face. How could have this had happened? Why hadn't she been there to protect him? Now, everything in her life was gone; Sokka had died in hopes of becoming a noble warrior, and Aang…Aang had died because of her. She hadn't been there, she hadn't been there to save him. Katara sobbed with all of her heart for a love which was now forever lost. She had been so stupid in letting him go and fight on his own against those Firebenders.

" I thought warriors never cried." A voice said.

She sucked in a quick breath at the voice she heard. It was a rough voice, but somehow it held some sympathy in it. She looked up to see Prince Zuko across the small river, staring at her with an intent look on his face. Her crystal-blue eyes shined with new bound tears that were brimming and ready to fall.

" And I thought that Princes who were hunting for one person to get their honor back always died in the battle!" She hissed back angrily.

Zuko came to her in a quick almost swift like move that she didn't see coming.

"You just don't get it. Do you?" He snarled. " I've been fighting hard and long for the Avatar and the thanks I get is him dieing. And you to be the last survivor besides me."

" So what, it doesn't matter if I die right now at your very feet does it?" Katara remarked.

She hit him with a move that Aang had taught her just that very day. Now she stood above Zuko a smile on her tear-stained face. She held a knife to his neck and could have finished him off right then and there.

" You know Katara. You weren't the only one to loss something dear to your heart in this war." Zuko said quietly.

" You…you said my name." Katara said dropping the knife.

She backed away from him at that moment and let him stand looking down at her. She tried holding back tears, but then they started to flow down once more. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand as if going by pure instinct. She sniffled softly and looked deeply into Zuko's amber eyes. He took another step closer to her, she could feel his warm breath upon her face and turned away. This wasn't right, for her heart to feel love for an enemy that she knew could kill her. Zuko lifted his other hand to Katara's face and caressed it with a gentleness he never knew he possessed. He was here and now only if he'd hold her in his arms she'd know she was safe. He leaned in slowly toward her just as she looked up and at the same time the lips connected.

This was something entirely new, sure she _had_ kissed Aang on the cheek but that was totally different than what she felt now. Adrenaline ran through her veins and her heart beat at a quick pace. If this is what love felt like then she didn't want it to end. She wrapped her hands around Zuko's neck wishing for more than this simple kiss, his hand moved from hers to her neck and the other to the small of her back. That's when she pulled back and let out a small gasp.

" I shouldn't, this isn't right." She stammered.

Zuko just shook his head and leaned into her for another kiss and both their worlds turned upside down again. Everything seemed to melt away, and nothing could ruin this. Katara could feel the Zuko's hand press firmly on her back and neck begging her to kiss him more. Suddenly, the kiss became more passionate and nothing seemed really, only that this feeling and this moment would last for a lifetime. Reality had come too soon though, now Zuko was leaving her and wouldn't be coming back. She reached out to touch him, but only shadows remained.

* * *

Katara woke with a start and looked around the Water House, she saw Aang and Sokka sleeping soundly in their beds. How come that love and fire that she had felt inside her was still there? Why had the dream felt so real, even when it wasn't? She looked around the room and then out the window into the starry night sky. She sighed with a sort of grief knowing that loving Zuko would never become a reality in which she had now so wished it to be. She touched her lips slightly feeling them somewhat swollen as if, she had indeed been kissing someone. She turned away from the night window that had moonlight was spilling through and drifted softly to sleep.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara as she laid back down to sleep and dream of things that would never know the world of reality. He smiled softly and touched his lips as well feeling the soft warmth that secretly lay upon then. His shadow cast softly on the floor as she looked at her once again softly the wind touched her face blowing hair upon her check. He watched as her head turned once more to face him, dark chocolate hair falling before her eyes. He whispered her name into the night, wishing that she'd wake once more.  
She did not stir or move, she just lay there like an ice angel in the night. Zuko got up from his hiding place and became part of the fire once again.

* * *

" _There is really nothing to explain. Love is, after all, the universal language of the world. Before, I didn't understand it but generally, everyone is capable of understanding it. All they need to do is listen to their heart. It is as ancient as mankind and as ancient as the clay in the soil. It is as pure as the diamonds and as clear as the crystals. It requires no explanation, just as the universe needs none as it travels through endless time. Speaking of time, do you know how love is spelled out? It is spelled as T-I-M-E. Not grammatically though. And when two such people love each other, the past and the future becomes unimportant. There is only the present and there is only that moment, and it is all written by one hand…the very same hand that kindles love. Without such universal language, one's life would mean nothing."-Draco, Phenomenology of Love, by RunawayImagination_

**I'm excited. This was my second MAJOR romance story, besides my Danny Phantom one. Like I said, Zutara fans only, and if you want to flame it go straight ahead, go into a crazy flaming rage if you have to! I don't care, because you're not wanted here anyway. Review and tell me if I should go on!**


End file.
